


got bruises on my knees for you

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, dumb and really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here his loving and wonderful boyfriend is, wearing the same thing he wears every single day, holding hands with their twelve year old friend with the dumb sandals and staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got bruises on my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> as always, crossposted on tumblr at queershintaro

Konoha doesn’t exactly understand the idea of romance and dating, Shintaro learn quickly, which is fine and dandy and all, because Shintaro thinks that if Konoha tried to serenade him outside his window with a boombox or gave him a bouquet of roses and chocolate or try and woo him that Shintaro would puke, but there’s a limit to how clueless someone can be about this type of thing.

Even if Konoha doesn’t really remember anything, he should at least know better than to invite other people to their dates, let alone dragging a twelve year old out to the mall where they were meeting up.

Hibiya squints at him. “Huh,” he says, and doesn’t say anything else. Just continues to squint judgingly at him, and Shintaro shifts uncomfortably, feeling pretty embarrassed because wow, he actually dressed up a bit for this and wore something other than his jersey for once.

And here his loving and wonderful boyfriend is, wearing the same thing he wears every single day, holding hands with their twelve year old friend with the dumb sandals and staring at him.

“Hello, Shintaro,” Konoha greets, still staring at him with an almost confused look on his face. “I didn’t know you had other clothes. Momo told me that you only had one jacket and that’s why you wore it all the time.”

Hibiya snickers loudly at that, and the people around them turn to stare. Shintaro wants to drop dead right here, right now, and he barely manages to stop himself from burying his face in his hands.

“Dude, no, I have other clothes, man,” he groans and tugs down his shirt self-consciously. “It’s not like I’m that lazy, okay, I might have not left the house for two years, but I did buy some stuff online.”

He’s going to kill Momo later. What kind of little sister is she, spreading false lies about him to his boyfriend? A terrible, terrible little sister, that’s what. Shintaro is so going to get her back for this later. Just you wait, Momo. He will get his revenge.

Konoha nods in understanding, but there’s a sudden look of curiosity on his face that makes Shintaro fear. “What other things can you buy online?” he asks. “Kano told me that Mary got her weird books with the strange covers off the internet.”

Oh, Mary’s books. Shintaro isn’t touching this subject with a ten foot pole, nope, goodbye friends, Shintaro is out of the building and gone. Mary’s questionable hobbies are none of his business, and he isn’t going to explain that part of the otaku culture to his clueless and innocently pure boyfriend, not when there’s a twelve year old staring at him, confused as well because of his upbringing as a country boy.

“You can get a lot of things off the internet,” Shintaro finally says, trying to stay as vague as possible. Hibiya doesn’t look too pleased by his answer, scrunching up his nose and Shintaro knows that he’s about to ask him to elaborate.

So he grabs Konoha’s other hand, giving it a light tug. “I’ll explain later to you guys,” he says, lying through his teeth. He is never going to bring this up again. He’ll leave the scarring of innocent minds to Kano, thank you very much. “The movie’s going to start soon and I don’t want to be late.”

“Wait, what? What movie?” Hibiya frowns at him in confusion. “I wasn’t told that we were going to go see a movie. Konoha just told me he was taking me out of the house.”

Shintaro turns to look at Konoha, frowning as well and about to ask, but the surprised and slightly guilty look says it all. He sighs. Konoha probably forgot that they had a date planned today and brought Hibiya along just because Shintaro called him to tell him to meet at the mall.

“I’m sorry,” Konoha says meekly, staring down at his feet and he squeezes Shintaro’s hand tightly. “I, I, uh, I forgot. That we were going to go see a movie today. Hibiya was home alone, and I didn’t want him to be lonely, so I brought him with me.”

Shintaro lets go of his hand, tries not to feel bad at the way that it makes Konoha flinch, and just shoves his hands into his pockets. He doesn’t want to feel upset at Konoha, because he’d feel pretty shitty if he was twelve and left home alone too, but he’s still just the tiniest bit irritated that Konoha didn’t even bother to tell him.

“It’s, it’s cool,” he tries to smile. He doesn’t think it worked all that well, judging by the horrified and slightly worried look that Hibiya has on his face. “Do you guys still want to see that movie? Or do you want to do something else?”

Konoha is still staring down at his feet and he nods quietly while Hibiya shrugs, giving Shintaro another one of his judging stares. “I don’t really care, just as long as we’re not just standing here all day.”

God, this is going to be a very long two hours in the theater, Shintaro thinks and he lets out another sigh. “Fine, whatever, let’s just go now,” he mutters underneath his breath, and he pulls his hand out his pocket to grab Konoha’s.

Konoha finally looks up from his feet to give him a small, hopeful smile that makes Shintaro feel like he’s the shittiest person ever for making his boyfriend sad like that and he deserves an award for that position, Kano move out of the way, Shintaro is in the house.

Shintaro is screwed. He is utterly fucked, because his heart hurts a lot and he actually feels really damn guilty. He groans. He probably shouldn’t have decided to date Konoha. He shouldn’t have let Konoha kiss him. He shouldn’t have fallen in love with this dumb, clueless robot, android, person, whatever he is.

Konoha lets go of Hibiya for a moment to wrap his other hand around Shintaro’s waist to pull him in for a kiss, deep and sweet, and Shintaro ignores the way Hibiya is making dumb gagging noises next to him to wrap an arm around Konoha’s neck.

When Shintaro pulls away for air, Konoha lets out a small whine but doesn’t complain this time, going to just presses kisses all over Shintaro’s face instead, on his forehead and nose cheeks and chin before trailing down to Shintaro’s Adam’s apple.

Shintaro hums, hand fiddling with Konoha’s ponytail and ignoring the disgusted face Hibiya is shooting the two of them and how people are staring. Shut up, he can be lovey-dovey with his boyfriend if he wants to.

“I’m really sorry,” Konoha mutters softly into the crook of Shintaro’s neck, making him shudder a bit. “I really am. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

He sighs again. “Don’t, don’t worry about it,” he says, and slowly releases Konoha. “I’m not that unreasonable. I get why you brought the kid along. Just warn me next time though.”

He ignores the way Hibiya grumbles, “there won’t be a next time,” because Konoha is smiling at him brightly, pulling him in for another kiss, and oh dear God, Shintaro is completely and utterly fucked and it’s terrible how he doesn’t even feel upset about it.


End file.
